Leif (The Loud House)
Leif Loud is a minor character that appeared in The Loud House. He and his brothers Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Mirror World Lynn, Lars, Lexx, Levi, and Leon made their debut in One of the Boys as the main antagonists. Their sister, Linka Loud, makes her debut later in the episode, near the end as Lincoln Loud makes his getaway from these Loud parodies's dimension. Personality Leif is rough and messy like his base character, Lana, is. However, One of the Boys shows Leif to be even worse than she can be. Like the Loud brothers, he is rougher than the real Lynn is, harsher than Lori can be, and meaner than even Lola, the real world's tattle tale sister, is. He and his brothers love to dog pile on their dad (Mirror Mr. Loud once voiced his regret of having 10 sons due to this. "Sometimes I wish I had ten daughters!"), and he even started a dogpile on Lincoln when the latter revealed his love for Ronnie Anne Santiago (even though she is not in this dimension). However, Leif seems to be concerned when Linka is troubled, as he and the other Loud Brothers wondered if she was okay when she was possessed by Lincoln's spirit. Physical Appearance Leif wears a red baseball cap facing backwards, white sneakers, and blue overalls, somewhat like his female counterpart does while she is working. Unlike his female counterpart, Leif's blond hair isn't styled into pigtails. Leif, unlike his female counterpart, is missing his canines instead of his incisors. He also isn't wearing a shirt underneath his overalls (until he raids Lincoln's wardrobe, that is). Also, his overalls are shorter than Lana's overalls. His hat also appears to have a more rectangular or square hole, compared to the more round hole on his female counterpart's hat. Role Leif and his brothers make their first appearance when Lincoln ditches his dimension and enters theirs in order to have brothers. Leif is shown threatening to stick frogs down Lexx's pants if the latter does not quick his honking. Lexx immediately appears in his military-style car and demands that Leif must not touch him. Lexx then calls his mother. The twins fight, and Levi stops their brawl so Leon can nap. Lincoln and the brothers then have fun at Dairyland. Leif's dark side manifests when Lincoln begins his second day. Mishaps then occur, from Lincoln being used as a mop by Luke, then Lincoln gets his wardrobe raided by the twins as the latter two had gotten their shirts dirty and needed Lincoln's. Leif instigates a dogpile with his brothers when Lincoln mentions his love of Ronnie Anne. This escalates as the twins and their brothers instigate a game of Keep Away with Lincoln's watch. Lincoln gets his watch back form their game and flees, defeating Leif and his brothers while running from their home. Leif and his brothers make their final appearance during Linka Loud's segment. They ask if she is okay. Lincoln's spirit, who is trapped in Linka's body, then screams in dismay upon finding out that it is in the wrong dimension, only to be ejected into his own body as the boy wakes up, believing the trip to be a nightmare. Leif's fate is unknnown. Trivia *Leif is the fifth closest to his female counterpart in design. *Leif has Lana's voice, not his, during his "Bye Mom!" line, when the Loud brothers are hugging Mirror Mrs. Loud. Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bully Boys Category:Aliens Category:The Loud House Bullies